Karaoke Kaiba
by YugiFanRosefeather
Summary: What happens when Kaiba sings a song in his room and then confesses his love to Joey, all while Aska is video taping it? Read to find out. One-shot. KaibaXJoey


Rosefeather: Hello! I've been listening to Basshunter songs. I thought that the song _Angel in the Night _might describe Kaiba's feelings for Joey. My opinion.

Aska: I'm in this story! Yay!

RF: I actually made a fanfiction without Aska in it! *gasp*

Aska: Anyway, Read and Enjoy!

* * *

Aska was walking home when she heard something weird coming from Kaiba's mansion as she walked by. Curious, she let herself in and snuck up to the room where the noise was coming from. Getting closer, she realized that what she was hearing was real. Kaiba was singing! She quickly created a video camera out of thin air and opened the door a slight bit. She caught him between songs. Beginning her recording, she waited and watched Kaiba as he looked up a song on YouTube. He seemed to find it and turned it on. Aska almost gasped, but managed to keep herself from making the noise. This was one of her favorite songs! This one seemed to be karaoke version, and Kaiba knew the words.

His beautiful baritone voice rang out clearly as he sang the words to the song:

_You are, my light in the dark._  
_You are, the beating in my heart._  
_But that is not enough, will I ever be by your side?_  
_Your hair is dancing in the wind,_  
_Your eyes are burning up my skin,_  
_And I'm so happy when I see, that you are smiling back at me._  
_You're leaving burnmarks on the ground,_  
_Thank you God, for what I've found,_  
_I don't know how, I don't know why,_  
_But you're my angel in the night._

_You are, my light in the dark._  
_You are, the beating in my heart._  
_Let me hold you now, just like days before you start to cry._  
_You are, my light in the dark._  
_You are, the beating in my heart._  
_But that is not enough, will I ever be by your side?_  
_Prepare for launch in 3.. 2.. 1.._

_*interlude*_

_I try my best to satisfy, but all you do is wave me goodbye._  
_I don't know what I'm gonna do, but I'm so crazy about you._  
_Even if I don't know where to start,_  
_Even if my love is tearing me apart,_  
_I just know, that you and me, we were always meant to be._  
_You are, my light in the dark._  
_You are, the beating in my heart._  
_Let me hold you now, just like days before you start to cry._  
_You are, my light in the dark._  
_You are, the beating in my heart._  
_But that is not enough, you're my angel in the night._

"Joey, this is for you. You are the only light of happiness in my world. My heart beats to the rhythm of my love for you. I wish desperately that I could be the person standing beside you. I see your hair dance in the wind, and when you look at me I feel my skin burn where your gaze landed. Whenever you smile at me, it brightens my day. You are so hot, you leave burn marks on the ground. Thank God that you're in my life. I don't know how it happened or why, but you're my angel in the night. You're the light of happiness in my dark world. My heart beats for you. The only thing I want is to be able to stand by your side as your lover. Every time I try to talk to you, it comes out wrong and you walk away. I don't know what to do I'm so crazy about you. I don't know where to start. My love for you is tearing me apart. For some reason, I think that we're made for each other. You're the light of hope in my ever darkening world of despair. My heart beats in harmony with yours. I wish that I could hold you when you start to cry. You are the light of love in my sea of hate. My heart beats for you and only you. But I can't go on like this, you're my angel in the dark."

Aska almost cried when she heard his confession. It was so beautiful. He looked like he was going to sing another song, so she kept her video recorder going. This was another Basshunter song, called _All I Ever Wanted._

_All I ever wanted, was to see you smiling  
I know that I love you, Oh baby why don't you see  
All I ever wanted was to see you smiling  
All I ever wanted was to make you mine  
I know that I love you, Oh baby why don't you see  
That all I ever wanted was you and me  
All I ever wanted was to see you smiling  
All I ever wanted was to make you mine  
I know that I love you, Oh baby why don't you see  
That all I ever wanted was you and me_

_*Interlude*_

_I'm so alone,  
Here on my own,  
And I'm waiting for you to come.  
I want to be,  
A part of you,  
Think of all the things that we could do.  
And every day,  
You're in my head,  
I want to have you in my bed.  
You are the one,  
You're in my eyes,  
All I wanted in my life_

_All I ever wanted was to see you smiling  
All I ever wanted was to make you mine  
I know that I love you, Oh baby why don't you see  
That all I ever wanted was you and me  
All I ever wanted was to see you smiling  
All I ever wanted was to make you mine  
I know that I love you, Oh baby why don't you see  
That all I ever wanted was you and me_

_*Interlude*_

_All I ever wanted was to see you smiling  
All I ever wanted was to make you mine  
I know that I love you, Oh baby why don't you see  
That all I ever wanted was you and me  
ALL I EVER WANTED!_

Aska had all the evidence she needed. She turned her video camera off and held it in her mouth, then began to clap. Kaiba spun around in his chair, eyes wide open. "You..."

"Recorded it all. Just so you know, that speech of yours was beautiful. I would almost kill to be Joey." Aska had taken the video camera out of her mouth and stuck it in her backpack.

Kaiba's face turned red, and embarrassment showed in his eyes along with anger. "Why you..." He lunged at Aska, who evaded him easily and raced down the hall with the angry Kaiba right behind. She picked up speed as she raced out the door, becoming a blur moving down the street. Kaiba gave up. When he saw her next, though, she was going to get it. Oh yes, she was going to pay.

* * *

Aska spent the next day at school avoiding Kaiba. After school, she approached Joey.

"Hey Joey. I have a video I want you to see. How about you come over to my house and I'll show you." Her eyes were moving constantly, scanning the entire area for any signs of Kaiba.

"I guess..." Joey didn't get to finish his sentence because as soon as those two words were out of his mouth, Aska grabbed his arm and started dragging him along behind her.

"We need to hurry then, before Kaiba sees me. He wants to kill me at the moment."

"Why..." Joey started.

"I did something, and let's just leave it at that." Joey decided to keep his mouth shut and let Aska drag him to her house.

"All right, what do you want me to see?" Joey rubbed his sore arm where Aska had yanked on it.

"Well, I recorded a video recently. I've edited it, taking out all of the pictures and warping some speech. The edited video is the one I'm going to show you." Aska started the video.

Kaiba's beautiful baritone voice filled the room. The passion in the song could be heard clearly. Joey didn't know it was Kaiba singing though. He had never heard Kaiba sing before, and this part of the video featured brightly flashing colors. All Joey knew about the singer was that he had a beautiful singing voice, and a strange taste in music. Joey listened closely to the entire song and sighed as the last word faded. Kaiba's confession came next, but Aska had warped the voice. Joey listened to it, surprised. When it was over, Aska turned off the video before Joey could hear the second song.

'Who... who could it be? Who could have said this?' Joey secretly hoped that it was Kaiba. He had been in love with Kaiba for a while. Aska knew it too.

"Hey Joey, I'm hosting a karaoke contest in a few days. I'm inviting the singer too, and making sure he's there. You're invited! Here's the invitation!" Aska gave Joey a big smile and a slip of paper.

Joey looked at the paper and smiled. There were about 60 songs on the paper, and he knew them all. He looked closer and noticed that there were two songs that he didn't know. "Hey, Aska, what are these songs?"

"They're special songs for a special person." She gave him her award-winning 'it's-a-secret-and-I-can't-tell-you' look. She could almost get it patented.

"Anything else?" Joey didn't really think she'd tell him anything more.

"Well, they're by Basshunter. Wait! I almost forgot! Here," Aska said, holding out the edited tape. "Have this. If you can guess who I recorded, I'll give you the original."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Oh!" Aska's phone went off. She looked at it. "Uh-oh, looks like Kaiba's coming. You'd better go." Aska gave Joey a smile.

"Okay, I guess." Joey left. He had just walked around the corner when he heard a car. Peeking back towards Aska' house, he saw Kaiba storm out of a sleek red sports car and up to her door. He barged in, not even bothering to knock. Joey snuck closer and heard raised voice. One was Kaiba's and the other belonged to Aska. Kaiba seemed angry at Aska for something, and Aska was talking loudly just so Kaiba could hear her. Joey snuck even closer.

"Just give me the tape!" Joey heard Kaiba yell.

"Nope! I've got an idea, you can come to my karaoke contest and I'll give it back as long as you sing those two songs. You know the ones I'm talking about. If you don't, I'll play the video in front of everyone there." Aska sounded smug.

"You wouldn't." Kaiba sounded even angrier, if that was even possible.

"I would. Now, are you going to come and sing or not?"

Joey heard Kaiba growl. "Fine," he said. Joey took that as a signal meaning the conversation was over. He got up and pretended like he was just walking by. Kaiba stormed out and passed right by Joey, not noticing that he was there. Joey noticed Kaiba, though, and the way his muscles showed through the tight black shirt he wore...

Kaiba drove off, and Joey heard a crunch. He rushed over and saw the video tape Aska had given him laying in the road, smashed to smithereens.

* * *

Everyone in school was invited to Aska's karaoke competition. Everyone accepted. By the time the day of the competition rolled around, however, only 60 kids signed up for the actual competition. Everyone else just sat in the crowd, ready to cheer or boo as the situation demanded.

Aska got up onstage. "All right everyone! I hope you're all ready to karaoke!" Everyone cheered, excluding Kaiba of course. "Good! Then let the competition begin! We are going to determine the order with slips of paper." A kid walked out with a big hat and shook it. "All right, the first person to sing is... me, Aska!" The whole crowd was a bit skeptical, but Aska didn't care. "Well, I'll be singing _Dragostea Din Tei_ by Ozone." Another kid ran onstage with a karaoke machine. He turned it on, and Aska began to sing the song in Italian. When she finished, everyone in the crowd clapped and cheered.

"All right! The second singer is... Joey Wheeler!"

Joey came up onstage and took the microphone. "Okay, I'm going to sing _I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore_ by REO Speedwagon." The kid in the back started up the machine again, and Joey started to sing. His voice rang out clearly, and the feeling he put into the song was evident. Kaiba, sitting in his seat, was turned away from the stage pretending he wasn't listening. He was paying attention, though, and he listened to every word with rapt attention. He even thought he felt Joey's eyes on him while he was singing. Kaiba almost sighed when Joey was finished. The rest of the crowd clapped and cheered, but Kaiba didn't. He didn't want anyone to suspect anything.

The next fifty people sang their songs, and then Aska came onstage once more to draw a name. "All right! Our next singer is, Seto Kaiba with two songs!" The entire crowd gasped. Kaiba sighed and walked up onstage.

"For everyone's information, the only reason I'm doing this because Aska," Kaiba sent a glare directly at her. "Blackmailed me. She also picked out my songs for me, so I guess I have to sing." He sent a glare to the entire crowd. "My first song is Angel in the Night by Basshunter."

The kid that ran the karaoke machine started up Kaiba's song. He took a deep breath and sang. His smooth baritone voice rang out. He didn't look at anything in particular, except frequent glances sent towards Joey. Joey, on the other hand, was pondering the song. He had heard the song before, and the voice...

When Kaiba finally finished, the crowd stood and gave him a standing ovation. He waited until they had all finished before continuing. "My other song is All I Ever Wanted, also by Basshunter." He began to sing again.

Joey finally realized where he had heard the voice before. Aska's tape! She taped Kaiba singing, and that meant... Kaiba. Was. The. One. Who. Confessed. Joey just about screamed when he figured that out. He was barely able to keep himself from making some sort of noise. He started listening to the song to keep his mind off the fact that Kaiba loved him.

Kaiba finished and was given another standing ovation, only this time Joey made his way towards the stage. Kaiba was confused and also a bit curious. Why was Joey walking up to him? Joey motioned towards the door. His curiosity getting the better of him, Kaiba followed Joey out of the building.

"Hey Joey, what do you..." Joey interrupted him with a kiss. Kaiba was shocked, but responded. Joey pulled away first.

"Does that answer your question?" Joey gave him a smile.

"Yeah, but how did you know?" Kaiba figured it had something to do with Aska.

"It was Aska."

'Figures,' thought Kaiba.

"She showed me a video, but she replaced the actual video with flashing lights. She also warped your voice when you weren't singing." Joey gave him a strange look. "Did you really mean what you said then?"

"Of course. I didn't know I was being recorded, otherwise I wouldn't have said it at all." He looked into Joey's eyes, and decided to let down his guard. Just for a little while, and only for Joey.

Joey saw the shield covering up Kaiba's emotions come down, and the emotion shown most clearly in his eyes was love.

"Well, my little puppy, how about we go over to my place? You can stay the night." Kaiba gave Joey a teasing look.

Joey smiled. "You know what, I think I'll do that."

Kaiba smiled back and led Joey to a limo that was waiting conveniently behind the building and told the driver to head for the Kaiba Estate while he and Joey snuggled in the back. They stayed wrapped in each other's arms until they reached Kaiba's mansion, then they went up to Kaiba's room. Kaiba and Joey stayed up for a long time, just talking to each other and getting to know more about the other. When they finally went to sleep, it was knowing that they would wake up in the arms of their love.

* * *

Rosefeather: I hope you liked it!

Aska: Please review, we love to hear from you!


End file.
